


Prove It

by Zuxord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Exploring the history, Fluff, Has different Arcs, No really spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers for everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuxord/pseuds/Zuxord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for all of Undertale)<br/>The story before Frisk fell.<br/>Follows Zareal a captain of the human army during the time of the war between humans and monsters.</p><p>Will quickly flow into the time with Asriel and Chara</p><p>Then to Frisks time in the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beginning for both

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for most if not all of Undertale
> 
> -dashes indicate a memory-

Zareal sighed as he gazed out across the open fields his mind wandered as he saw without seeing.

“How did it come to this?” He mumbled to no one. 

Zareal turned around and made his way down the hill he had climbed, heading towards the campsite. As Zareal reached the edge he looked around hesitantly. All Zareal wanted was to slip into his tent and go to sleep undisturbed. He was not that lucky as he heard a call ring out across the camp.

“Hey, captain! How goes the search?” a soldier called out.

“About as well as expected,” Zareal replied calmly.

“Don’t worry captain we’ll find the monsters soon enough and we can finish them off once and for all.” Another soldier called out. 

Zareal looked around at the soldiers moving around the camp. He sighed as a memory tugged at his mind. The call to arms from his king. 

\-- Zareal had lived a peaceful if a bit uneventful life before the war. Serving villages throughout the kingdom in his king’s name. It was a good time, there was peace between mankind and monster kind. Magic flourished, and great things were happening everywhere. It was said that together man and monster could accomplish anything. But it would not last.  
Mankind always had a slight fear of old prophecies. Two, in particular, are what started the war. The first prophecy read “If a monster could ever claim a human soul they would gain unimaginable power.” The monsters disputed this fear by claiming not to want power, but to live peacefully alongside humans. This worked for a time until the second prophecy was set into motion. It read as such “The king of the humans will have a son. Then the king of the monsters will have a son. The two sons are destined to meet on the field of battle to determine the future of both monster and humankind.” 

This prophecy didn’t sit well with the human king. But he didn’t act on his fear till his first child was born. It was a son the crown prince. It was then that he went mad with fear and the order went out to prepare for war.

At least that is what Zareal had been told he was only a youngling himself when the king’s son had been born. Over a decade went into preparing for the war. The king was very thorough not wanting to leave anything to chance. –-

“Captain! Captain snap out of it.” His second lieutenant said concern etched on his face. 

Zareal cleared his mind and focused on her and said “Yes lieutenant. Do you have anything to report?”.

“The only new news is that our new lieutenant will be arriving shortly before we move out today.” She replied nonchalantly rolling her eyes as if irritated.

“Thank you, lieutenant dismissed,” Zareal replied as he turned to gaze out towards the open fields again. 

It was early, dawn had just broken and the heat would hit soon. Zareal didn’t mind he liked the feel of the sun on his skin. Zareal lied down against his tent and closed his eyes soon drifting into sleep.

\-- “Look all ye warriors big and small all ye who have an ear let him hear gaze upon the new captain of my army!” The king yelled for all to hear. Zareal looked up to the kings raised platform in disbelief. Zareal had entered the tourney because he had heard a great reward was in store for the winner. Zareal had expected gold or land not to be made a leader of an army. 

Roars of approval echoed throughout the arena. Zareal had earned the respect of his rivals he fought hard and honorably nobody could question that. The shouting and congratulating died down as everyone turned to look at Zareal. Zareal bowed his head feeling the stares baring down on him. 

After few moments Zareal lifted his head and proclaimed “I serve the bloodline.” This was met with Booms of approval.

The king stood and addressed everybody “I now proclaim you to be the…”. –-

“Good grief captain wake up. You should at least greet our lieutenant.” The second lieutenant said in a scathing voice. 

Zareal opened his eyes slowly and looked at her darkly if anyone else had said that to him they would be in for trouble. But she knew him too well and had worked alongside Zareal for too long for him to get riled up over this.

Zareal groaned and stretched and he stood up. He gazed around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Zareal turned and looked towards the open fields again. He saw a young man if he could be called that standing atop the hill where he was not too long before. Zareal slowly approached until he stood shoulder to shoulder with the boy. Both now gazed out upon the empty field.

“Hello, my name is Zavir. I’m supposed to be your new lieutenant.”. the boy said without turning his head.

Zareal remained quiet for some time before finally responding “Greetings Zavir, I am Zareal high captain of the army. So you are my new lieutenant? Well, don’t get settled we move out soon.”

Zavir remained quiet gazing silently for a while before turning to look at Zareal “We’re fighting monsters. I’ve never seen a monster before…” he trailed off.

Zareal eyes widened in surprise before turning away and heading back down the hill “Well lieutenant consider this a beginning we move out now.” He said over his shoulder

Zareal mumbled under his breath “A beginning for both of us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow. Having to build a foundation is harder than I thought but also more rewarding than I thought. =) Please feel free to leave any comments about anything I appreciate them all.
> 
> The story should update regularly (hopefully every 3 days) but at least weekly.


	2. Kings Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Indicates a memory--

Zareal thought about his new lieutenant he seemed familiar perhaps only 2 years younger than himself. But where did he know him from...

“Captain we are ready to move out.” The second lieutenant voice broke Zareal’s thoughts.

“I see it didn’t take us long to pack camp. Very well let’s move out, head towards the mountain I have reports telling me the monsters are fleeing there.” Zareal ordered coolly. 

“You lead today second lieutenant. Send me the lieutenant, we will pick up the rear today.” Zareal added before she disappeared.

The army headed out with the second lieutenant in lead. Zareal waited a few minutes after they had left and started to follow after them. Zavir was waiting for him along the path.

As Zareal walked by Zavir started walking with him matching his stride.

“Uhh, the second lieutenant said you wanted to see me sir..” Zavir trailed off sounding unsure.

“Yes, I have some questions for you.” Zareal replied evenly “Firstly where are you from?”.

“I’m from the capital, right outside the walls of the castle,” Zavir said sounding distant. 

He must be homesick already Zareal thought. Who could blame him, none of the soldiers really wanted to be here, fighting a war, no one really wanted to fight.

“You said you’ve never seen a monster before. How?” Zareal closed his eyes as he asked.

“Well, my father never really liked monsters and by the time I was old enough to remember anything all the monsters had been kicked out of the capital,” Zavir responded sounding disappointed. 

“So you have never seen a monster’s magic before. Hmmm,” Zareal said as his thoughts drifted.

\-- “Hurry up slowpoke were gonna miss the show if we wait any longer.” Zareal’s friends called to him.

“I’m coming just hang on a second,” Zareal called back as he scrambled up the hill. It was dark out and Zareal could barely see trusting his memory more than his eyesight.

By the time Zareal had made it to the top of the hill all of his friends were waiting. Zareal looked and saw his friends had set up a sheet in the middle of the hill. In the center of the sheet, there was a cake that had a candle on it and some pies. Zareal was panting and looked confused 

“what’s this” Zareal asked

All his friends jumped up and shouted “Happy Birthday Zareal!”

Zareal was speechless. Well only for a few seconds as he broke out into a big grin. 

“You guys are the best!” Zareal said through his smile.

“You know it.” said one.

“Hey it’s the least we could do.” said another.

Zareal cut the cake and handed the pieces out to everyone. The group of friends was sitting on the top of the hill overlooking the capital. Enjoying the view and the sweets they had brought. 

“Hey, I think it’s starting.” Someone said from behind Zareal.

As soon as he finished saying that a thin white line shot into the air from the middle of the capital. It traveled high into the sky Zareal watched it intently anticipating what was about to happen.  
Then it exploded into a shower of white sparks shooting out in all directions before quickly disappearing. Soon more followed with different colors. A green and a yellow went up together showering the night sky in their colors. The group of friends watched in wonder as the magic from monsters and humans came together to create an amazing show. Many more lines were shooting up filling the night sky with their display of colors. 

“Here it comes the Finale” Zareal yelled in excitement.

A light blue line shot into the air followed by a white line directly behind it. They reached far into the sky and stopped and hung as small orbs suspended in the air. 

“Huh, what’s happ..” Zareal was caught off as more lines shot into the air.

Orange followed by white then dark Blue followed by white and Purple followed by white each hanging in the air close to the other colors. More lines shot up Green followed by white then Yellow followed by white and finally Red followed by white. Once all the colors were up they started spinning in a circle and then all at once they arced across the sky and exploded as one making a white background with the colors mixed in the middle.

“That was awesome” Someone shouted behind Zareal

“Yeah, that was too cool they’ll never be able to top that.” Said another friend. 

“What do you think Zareal?” the closest friend to him asked.

“Hmm I think,” Zareal said quietly.

“That this was the best birthday ever!” Zareal shouted. --

 

“tain captain I said no” Zavir shook Zareal shoulder as he spoke.

“What?” Zareal said confused.

“I answered your question captain, no I have never seen a monster’s magic before,” Zavir said sounding annoyed.

Zareal stopped walking looking evenly at Zavir. Zavir continued forward until he realized Zareal had stopped and then turned to look at him questioningly. 

Zareal sighed and said, “Then you need to learn what monsters can do before you meet one.”

“What do you me..” Zavir was caught off as he gasped in pain. Zavir opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be a red shaped heart floating in front of him.  
“What is that?!” Zavir exclaimed sounding panicked.

“It’s your soul. When fighting monsters, they can attack you like normal or they can summon your soul and attack it directly.” Zareal responded coolly.

“Well put it back,” Zavir said sounding angry.

Zareal laughed and then let go of his hold on Zavir’s soul watching it return into Zavir. 

After he had calmed down Zavir asked, “How am I supposed to defend against that anyway?”.

“Good question. I don’t have an answer. As far as we know there is no defense against it. The only way I’ve seen a soul returned is either the monster lets go of their hold or someone kills the monster.” Zareal answered as he started walking forward again. 

Zavir fell in line with Zareal as they walked briskly to make up lost ground. 

Zavir had remained silent contemplating what he had learned. 

Zavir sighed as he asked the question he was dreading to ask  
“Captain what are we going to do when we find the monsters?”

Zareal looked forward as he answered, “We are going to carry out the king’s orders and destroy all of them.”

Zareal heard Zavir gasp at his answer. Zareal didn’t want to see what he could only imagine was Zavir’s accusing look. He’d seen it before in every town he passed through any strangers he met on the roads his army used. Even though it was the king’s orders that didn’t mean it was popular with the people. 

When Zareal finally looked back at Zavir he was surprised not to find the accusing gaze he expected but one filled with sadness. Zareal turned away and kept walking somehow seeing that was harder than seeing an accusation. Zavir slowly caught up not saying anything more. Soon Zareal and Zavir caught up to the army.

The army had stopped at the base of a hill. Mount. Ebott could be seen clearly above it the army was close.

"Soon comrades the war will be over and we can all go home," Zareal called out to his army. 

There were scattered cheers at this announcement. Then everybody returned to their work of setting up camp.

Zareal looked at Zavir and said "You’re in charge for now. Make sure the camp is set up and fortified."

Zavir nodded in acknowledgment and left wordlessly.

Zareal found a tree nearby and laid down against it. His eyes slowly closed as his thoughts took him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the Zareal and company arc is only gonna be a few more chapters. Don't get me wrong I like writing the history of this but I'm getting ready to jump into Asriel's and Chara's adventures together. 
> 
> For all the readers who like fight scenes your in for a treat if not the next chapter then the chapter after that should have the first big one of the arc. Stay tuned for updates!
> 
> Also, any comments or critiques are appreciated!


	3. Sparing Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Indicates a memory--

\-- Zareal looked in horror over the field where the two armies were clashing. The monsters could barely put up a fight against the humans. The monsters fell in droves their bodies turning to dust as they were defeated. Eventually, the retreat sounded for the monsters and those left fled the battlefield. Cheers rang out from the humans the battle was won. 

“Captain a complete success not a single casualty on our side. This is a victory for the bloodline!” his second lieutenant proclaimed to Zareal triumphant clear on her face.

Her words rang hollow in Zareal’s ears he couldn’t look away from the dust that covered the once clear field. 

So much dust…--

Zareal woke with a jolt banging his head against the tree

“Ow.” Zareal groaned as he clutched his head.

After a few seconds Zareal took in his surroundings as memories from the previous day flooded back in. The day was just beginning, the first rays of the morning sun were peaking over the hill past Mount Ebott. Zareal stood and surveyed the army’s camp nearby. It was well set up and fortified as he commanded. No one had awakened yet. Seeing no movement nor hearing anything from the camp Zareal walked the outskirts of the camp and worked his way up the hill.

When Zareal reached the top of the hill he surveyed the land. Another open field lay before him. On the far side close to the base of the mountain he could see where the remaining monsters had set up their camp. Zareal shook his head trapped between an army and a mountain the monsters would have little chance. This place would see the end of monsterkind.

Something caught Zareal’s eye, it was movement across the field a monster had left their camp and was going into the field. Even though it was far away Zareal could see it was a bigger monster, perhaps three or four feet taller than Zareal. Once it was a good way into the field the monster stooped low and started picking flowers. 

Zareal watched the monster with interest. Zareal hadn’t noticed earlier but now that it was closer Zareal could see it looked like a goat with white fur and yellow hair. Large curved horns protruded from its heads and resting in between the horns on the top of its head was a crown. Zareal inhaled sharply this must be the king of the monsters he thought.

Zareal slowly and silently turned and made his way back down the hill towards his camp. If the king was here Zareal suspicions were confirmed this was what’s left of the monsters. By the time Zareal had made it back to the camp it was bustling with life most of the soldiers were preparing some form of breakfast. Zareal noticed Zavir and the second lieutenant across the camp talking around a fire in front of the officer’s tents. Zareal made his way towards them.

Once Zareal was close enough he said “Ah, good I was just about to summon you two”

“Yes captain, is there something you need?” the second lieutenant responded first.

“I need the soldiers to start training immediately. I have seen the king of the monsters outside their camp. That can only mean that this is the last of monsterkind.” Zareal said seriously 

Zavir looked troubled at the news and quietly mumbled “last of the monsters…”

“With their king with them, it will be a tough battle. We will need to be prepared” Zareal mused out loud.

“Ahh, I know,” Zareal said with a wicked grin “we will have sparring training to prepare ourselves.”.

“No captain please not again.” The second lieutenant said with a groan.

Zavir looked confused as he asked, “What’s so bad about sparring?”.

The second lieutenant just silently shook her head

“Nothing’s wrong with sparring dear lieutenant our second lieutenant just has thrills for the dramatic,” Zareal said while stifling a laugh. 

“Go make the announcements we will be having sparring practices for the next few days they will start after lunch today you are both dismissed,” Zareal said as he turned and walked towards his tent. 

Zareal laid down on his bedroll trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. Zareal thought of the old prophecies again. Zareal was sure if he wanted to he could recite them word for word. Eventually, Zareal’s thoughts drifted to what the king had told him.

\-- Zareal looked around the great stone chamber he had never been within the castle walls before. But now here he stood in the throne room in front of the king as high captain of the army. Zareal turned and faced the king as he began to speak.

“Now captain you must lead the army and make sure to defeat all of the monsters. Your real challenge will be not to have anyone under your command fall in battle. You know it is said the monsters can gain unimaginable power if they absorb one of our souls.” The king eyed Zareal critically as he said this.

“Your majesty surely there must be another way?” Zareal said looking away from the king. 

“No!” the king exclaimed then continued quieter “my son…” he trailed off as he looked away.

“He can never be safe as long as monsters exist. I will do anything in my power to make sure he is safe.” The king said with calm acceptance.

The king sighed before saying “It is no secret that I have always feared monsters. I fear what they could do to us if even one of them decides not to be peaceful. But now I can no longer tolerate them if they prove a threat to my family. That is why you captain must destroy them for the bloodline.” The king turned back to Zareal as he finished.

Zareal looked back at the king “I serve the bloodline.” Zareal said evenly.

“Good captain, I thank you.” The king said with finality.

As Zareal turned to leave the king said, “Come to think of it I’m sure you and my son would be good friends if you two had met you are close to the same age.” --

Zareal shook his head and got up from his bedroll. Thinking of the past wouldn’t help him now. Zareal could hear the clang of metal on metal close to his tent.

“Ah they started sparring without me again how quaint,” Zareal smiled as he headed out of his tent.

Zareal looked towards the center of camp where the sparring was taking place. Most of the soldiers were paired up each soldier trying to best their partner. The second lieutenant was near the center of the sparring with two soldiers facing her. She stared defiantly at both of them.

“What are you cowards or soldiers?” she asked scathingly.

The soldiers turned and looked at each other and nodded slightly before both charging her at once. The second lieutenant laughed as she sidestepped past the soldier on the right and kicked him into the other soldier. They both fell down in a tangle of armor pieces.

“Is that the best you can do?” the second lieutenant goaded them on. 

Both of the soldiers stood up and advanced more slowly swords raised in a defensive stance. It seems they won’t be fooled twice thought Zareal. The second lieutenant drew her sword and smiled. She raised her free hand and what looked like a bolt of lightning shot out and hit one the soldier’s hands. The soldier yelped and dropped his sword. The other soldier reeled back in surprise. Noticing this the second lieutenant rushed and easily used her sword to knock his away. 

Holding both soldiers at sword point she smiled haughtily and said, “Better luck next time.”.

Zareal gazed around the sparring space walking slowly up to pairs and fixing flaws he saw. After continuing to help the pairs he noticed Zavir and three soldiers facing him on the outskirts of the sparring area.

“So you’re the new lieutenant huh?” the soldier in the middle called mockingly.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Zavir responded calmly

“How about you prove you earned that spot.” The soldier on the right said challengingly.

“Oh, and how do propose I do that?” Zavir responded sarcastically.

“If you can beat us three that should do” the last soldier responded quietly. 

Laughing Zavir pulled out his sword and said, “Well I’m never one to back down from a challenge.”.

The three soldiers spread out around Zavir and drew their swords. Then swiftly the soldier in the middle charged and slashed down at Zavir. Zavir quickly pulled his sword up and blocked the attack easily spinning in time to block an attack from the soldier on the right and neatly dodging back from the attack on his left. 

“Well, it seems you work well as a unit,” Zavir said with approval.

“Shut up” one of the soldiers said as he charged Zavir slashing from the left at Zavir.

Zavir quickly blocked the slash with his sword and used his free hand to grab the soldier by the shoulder and used his foot to sweep the soldiers feet out from under him. The soldier plummeted to the ground losing his sword as he hit the earth beneath. 

“Tsk tsk you let your guard down,” Zavir said as he raised his sword to the two remaining soldiers.

Not waiting for them Zavir quickly rushed the closer soldier and swung his sword from below. The soldier tried to block the swing  
But was only partly successful managing to block the attack but becoming unbalanced in the process. Zavir noticed and kicked the soldier on the shoulder which knocked him flat on his back where he remained dazed. 

The last soldier hadn’t budged an inch watching both of his comrades go down easily to Zavir.

The last soldier sighed quietly and said, “I don’t suppose there’s any way I can just give up?”  
Zavir laughed and said “Where’s the fun in that? Besides this is sparring practice might as well try and improve right?

The soldier sighed again “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Zavir and the soldier circled each other the metal from their swords glinting in the sunlight waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Zavir moved forward swinging his sword to the right. The soldier seeing the movement well in advance blocked Zavir’s swing and slashed down after the block. Zavir keeping in time blocked and swung to his left this time. The two parried for a while till the soldier seeing he was losing ground raised his hand towards Zavir, fire erupted from it heading straight towards Zavir. Zavir smiled and stayed completely still and the fire seemed to dissipate right before reaching him. 

The soldier looked bewildered and Zavir seized his chance closing the distance between them unnaturally fast.  
Standing in front of the soldier Zavir raised his sword to the soldier’s chest “You are a worthy opponent but I win” Zavir said evenly.

“Well, I guess I’ll give up now.” the soldier said with a smile.

Zavir laughed “I accept your surrender.”

Zareal turned and made his way to the center content and interested in what he had seen. The army will be ready soon Zareal thought. 

When he had reached the center or the sparring area he called out for all to hear “That is enough for today take a break and we will begin again tomorrow.”

Zareal made his way to his tent and laid down on his bedroll thinking of what he had to do in the approaching days. He fell into an uneasy rest dreading the impending future and his part in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little later than usual. It is a little longer than the others so hopefully, that makes up for it!
> 
> Of course, any comments critiques or questions are welcome!


	4. Conflicting wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Indicates a memory--

The next couple of days were a blur to Zareal. Most had been identical to the first sparring day. Zareal would wake up early from troubled dreams and go to the top of the hill. Every morning around the same time he would survey the monsters camp and watch their king go into the field to pick more flowers. Zareal thought it odd but didn’t question why a king would waste his time on flowers. Zareal would then wander back to his own camp as everyone else started to wake for the day. 

Sparring practice always began after lunch and would last most of the day. Zareal kept note of the army’s progress. He judged they were improving every day. After the third day of sparring practice, Zareal had instructed Zavir and the second lieutenant to critique the soldiers as he had on the first day. The three would go around the sparring area correcting any mistakes or errors they picked out. As the days stretched on there was much less correcting to do a good sign Zareal thought. 

When Zareal noticed this he motioned over Zavir one day and said, “The soldiers do not need all three of us anymore, I want you to go out and survey the monsters camp, find a weak point to which we can attack from.”

Zavir bowed his head solemnly and answered, “Yes sir.”

As Zavir turned to leave Zareal said “Secrecy is key lieutenant we have the upper hand as long as the monsters do not know we are here. I expect a report each night on what you have found.”

Zavir did not turn around the only indication he gave that he had heard was a small nod of his head and then he was gone from sight. 

So it continued this way for a week without interruption the same pattern. Zareal was starting to get used to it, he wished it could stay like this. Zareal dreaded what came next. He had never been a supporter of this plan. But he was loyal to his king and the bloodline and knew the army couldn’t stay here forever. So one night as the second lieutenant and Zavir were giving their reports before turning in for the night Zareal decided to tell them of his plan.

“It looks like the army will be re..” the second lieutenant was reporting looking bored. 

“I have a plan,” Zareal said cutting off the second lieutenant.

Both Zavir and the second lieutenant looked at him questioningly the later also a little angrily.

“Every morning I wake up a little before everyone in camp. I walk to the top of the hill and watch the monsters camp. Their king goes into the field and picks flowers.” Zareal said looking at them.

“Tomorrow I will meet him and challenge him to battle. If the monsters king falls they will be in disorder and we can defeat them with almost no risk to ourselves.” Zareal said with satisfaction.

Zavir appeared bothered by the plan and quickly looked away and said nothing.

“Well the army is as ready as it will ever be.” the second lieutenant responded. 

“Good. I will defeat their king tomorrow and then we can finish them off once and for all and be done with this stupid war. You two are dismissed rest up tonight tomorrow will be a long day.” Zareal said as he turned to leave.

Not waiting for a response he headed towards his tent and quickly laid down on his bedroll hoping for restful sleep that never came. The best he received were small troubled dreams of him being surrounded by fire or of him being pierced through his chest with a sword by an unseen assailant. Each time he would wake from the nightmare in a sweat realize it was a dream and try unsuccessfully to sleep again until mercifully the first rays of dawn broke.

Zareal slowly stretched and got up from his bedroll recalling vividly his nightmares from the night. He shook his head furiously clearing his mind. He exited his tent and slowly made his way to a small lake close to the camp. Zareal gazed at his reflection in the water. Zareal saw His orange mantle flowing behind him in the gentle breeze. Accenting his light blue armor. His gaze traveled up and he saw short unkempt black hair ruffled from his tossing in his sleep. His face normal if a bit dirty. Haven’t bathed since we got here Zareal thought absently. Zareal finally looked at his eyes and recoiled backward.

“What in the world” Zareal whispered hoping what he had just seen couldn’t be true. 

His eyes had seemed to glow a bright crimson. When Zareal looked back into the water his eyes were his normal grey color. Zareal muttered as he shook his head “Must have been my imagination.” 

He slowly walked to the top of the hill taking his time and enjoying the sun on his skin as he often did. Zareal reached the top and sat down looking over the vast field that separated the monsters camp from the humans. Mount Ebott stood by an innocent bystander to the coming atrocities that Zareal was sure would happen later today. Without realizing it Zareal slowly laid flat on his back and his eyes slowly drifted shut.

— “Hey Zareal no fair you know I can’t reach,” shouted the younger boy angrily as he reached for a stick Zareal held just out of reach.

Zareal backpedaled and laughed as he tossed the stick to the younger boy. 

“Ha get ready,” Zareal said as he raised his own stick.

The younger boy raised his stick “I’m never one to back down from a challenge!” he said with a glint in his pale blue eyes.

Zareal rushed forward and slashed his stick down fast at the younger boy. The younger boy raised his stick to block and quickly struck Zareal’s leg.

“Ha, I got a point.” The younger boy said gleefully 

“But you let your guard down,” Zareal said as he quickly tapped the younger boy lightly on his shoulder.

“Augh no fair!” the younger boy shouted and slashed at Zareal. 

Zareal just smiled as he blocked with his stick and pretended to lose control of his stick and dropped it. 

Zareal then held up his hands in surrender and said, “Welp looks like you win this time.”

“Ha, I won! I finally won!” the younger boy said triumphantly.

The younger boy then squinted his eyes at Zareal and said, “You didn’t let me win did you?”

“What? Na you got this win fair and square squirt.” Zareal said cheekily.

“Stop calling me that,” the younger boy said indignantly.

“Well for as long as we’ve known each other you never told me your name gotta call you something don’t I?” Zareal said evenly.

The younger boy turned away as he quietly said “My name is not important. I dunno if you would want to be my friend if you knew who I was.”.

Zareal went over and leaned against the castle wall as he said, “Of course I would, were best friends aren’t we?” 

The younger boy smiled happily as he said “Of course! Okay…” he paused a few seconds before continuing “My name is Vi..”

“Your highness there you are.” A royal guard had walked up while Zareal was distracted. “What are you doing here prince Viraz your father was worried sick about you. Who is this with you? Are they troubling you?” the guard’s words obviously directed to the younger boy.

The younger boy quickly looked at the guard and said “This is my best friend Zareal and we were just playing. Father keeps me locked in the castle too much so I snuck out.”

The guard laughed loudly “Ha surely you jest your highness, you wouldn’t associate yourself with someone like that.” The guard said pointing over to Zareal. 

“No, I’m sure you are confused your highness nevertheless it is time to go your father would like to speak with you.” The guard said and reached down and picked up Viraz.

“I don’t want to go put me down you oaf” Viraz yelled while punching and kicking the guard to little effect.

Zareal silently launched off the wall and ran into the guard causing them all to fall in a tangle of limbs.

“why you little brat.” The guard yelled as they all got up and then kneed Zareal hard in the stomach. Zareal cried out in pain as he fell. The guard quickly snatched Viraz again and sprinted off towards the opening of the castle.

The last thing Zareal heard from Viraz was him yelling “We’ll see each other again someday Zareal I’m still your best friend.”

Zareal managed a weak voice “Viraz…” he called but no one came and he fainted. —

Zareal eyes shot open and he bolted upright. Zareal glanced up and saw the sun just beginning to rise. Good Zareal thought not much time must have passed. Zareal gazed down into the open field. The king of the monsters was already in the middle picking flowers as usual. Zareal sighed quietly and started to make his way down. He was about halfway to the monster when the king finally noticed him. The king smiled at Zareal and waved at him before he resumed picking flowers. Zareal yearned to turn back to go and do anything else but he kept heading towards the monster. The distance seemed to grow and felt like an eternity before he finally came to a stop a few feet away from the big monster. 

Zareal silently studied the monster in front of him. Up close Zareal could easily the big monster resembled a goat covered in mostly white fur but with yellow hair atop his head and a yellow beard to match. His armored plates on his shoulders matched the color of his hair and as the monster moved to pick flowers Zareal could seeing a full matching set of armor past the purple mantle that draped over most of the monster’s figure. Two long curved horns sat behind his yellow hair and on the center of his head sat a small golden crown. 

Zareal observed the monster in his work. How he diligently but delicately pulled the flowers out pulling most of the roots with it. Zareal continued to wait and eventually the monster finished collecting flowers dusted himself off and looked at Zareal.

The monster gazed at Zareal for a few moments before breaking into a big smile and saying “Howdy! The names Asgore. Would you like a cup of tea..?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is late as well another slightly longer one though so that's nice right? Haha on the bright side the next chapter should be the Finale to the first arc of the story and I hope it's a good one! I plan to have it up hopefully tomorrow. 
> 
>  
> 
> As usual all comments critiques and questions are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow. Having to build a foundation is harder than I thought but also more rewarding than I thought. =) Please feel free to leave any comments about anything I appreciate them all.
> 
> The story should update regularly (hopefully every 3 days) but at least weekly.


End file.
